Secrets
by it2
Summary: A day with the teenage Digidestined! {Sorry! No Digimon In This Fic}


****

A/N ~~ Hey People! Did ya miss me? Well, I was gone. Yup, I entered a new world, the world of PC gamers. Yup, I'm hooked on it! I'm looking forward to The Sims, a game I wanna buy! I just don't have the dough so I need to get that, and I am too!

Okay, enough of me! This is a fic requested by DarthLink865, so being the kind and sweet person I am -- ::gets smacked by reader:: 

Ouch! I'm hurt, I thought you were my friend, instead you turn on my like that, you…you meanie! 

::snaps back into reality:: So, this fic is a Matt/Sora one. Just like the other 20 million out there, but in this one, no one, not even Tai will get hurt! Yippy! Yes, no mental or physical pain! Don't you just love me?! I guess not… ::it2 bursts into tears::

Oh, I miss coke… I gave it up for lent, in case you don't know it's a religion thing. So I'll be kinda, no wait, totally weird and wacky until…Easter! Well, that's if I last that long. ::starts to write will::

****

Ages ~~ I'm too lazy to type the actual numbers, so everyone is about 5 years older then in the TV show. Or, Joe is in the 12th grade and down…

****

Disclaimer ~~ I don't own Digimon or Rugrats, k! So don't sure me, cause I'm saving up for my game! 

****

Joke ~~ I'm an odd person and do odd things and that's all there is to it.

__

Believe it or not, these court transcripts are for real. It's a  
shame they couldn't record the reactions of the juries.

Dead or Alive?  
--------------  
Q: Doctor, before you performed the autopsy, did you check for  
a pulse?  
A: No.  
Q: Did you check for blood pressure?  
A: No.  
Q: Did you check for breathing?  
A: No.  
Q: So, then it is possible that the patient was alive when you  
began the autopsy?  
A: No.  
Q: How can you be so sure, Doctor?  
A: Because his brain was sitting on my desk in a jar.  
Q: But could the patient have still been alive nevertheless?  
A: Yes, it is possible that he could have been alive and  
practicing law somewhere.

__

  


"Hey cutie!"

Tai jerked his head around in the hall. The brunette walked toward him.

"Oh man!" Tai searched the hall for a familiar face and found Mimi. Tai walked up to her and said, "Mimi you have got to help me. Bertha is after me again and --"

"Hold up, Tai. You're saying I have to help up, but you won't even wave to me at lunch?" Mimi questioned him.

"Mimi, we're in different grades! So will ya help me out?" Tai said, glancing back at the brunette waving franticly at him.

Mimi took a math book out of her locker. "Like you said, Tai, we're in different grades. Good luck!" Mimi giggled and walked over to some friends.

Tai groaned as Bertha came into view.

"Tai? Didn't you see me? Oh well! Who cares, right? HAHAHA!" she burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that snot came out her nose and landed on Tai's shirt.

"Ew!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here let me get that for you," Bertha grabbed a tissue out of her backpack. She licked it and proceeded to wipe away the snot from Tai's shirt.

Tai cringed in disgust, "How about I go clean it off myself?" Tai held the "dirty" part of his shirt like it was the Ebola virus. 

Tai left Bertha standing in the middle of the school hall cleaning off the "residue" from her nose and humming the Rugrats theme song.

****

A/N ~~ Anyone else feel like blowing chunks?

--------

"Looks like Bertha struck again," Matt commented to Joe.

"I'm glad I'm not in the same grade as that girl," Joe replied.

Matt was leaning against the wall. Joe was holding a ton of books and trying to open his locker at the same time.

"A little help here?" Joe said.

"I'll help you, Joe!" piped in a small voice.

"T.K.?" Joe and Matt said in unison.

"Yup, it's me. Oh, I'm here because our school has half day."

Matt slapped himself on the head, "I'm sorry, how could I've forgotten!"

"Yeah. Mom did too, but I get to spend the rest of the day with you!" T.K cheered.

"T.K.!"

"You mean I can't?" T.K. gave Matt some puppy eyes.

"I'll get in trouble, T.K. Besides, you need to get home," Matt said.

"Joe, you want me to stay, right?" T.K. asked Joe.

"Uh, I have physiology next," Joe stuffed all his books in his locker and grabbed his calculus book. Then, he ran down the hall to his public speaking class.

T.K. and Matt stared at Joe, then continued to argue.

****

--------

"Sora, wait for the rest of us!" 

Sora stopped running and jogged back to her friend Jenny.

Jenny was a tall girl with blond hair. She was wearing the PE uniform, which was green and red. This made a very interesting sight.

"Don't you just hate these uniform? We look like Christmas trees!" Jenny shouted making sure the PE teacher heard.

"So who's the rest of us? You're the only one lagging behind," Sora said, wiping some sweat of her head with the back of her hand.

Jenny grinned, "Sora Takenouchi are you insulting me?"

"Well --"

"GIRLS!" yelled the PE teacher.

Sora and Jenny stopped chatting and ran the rest of the lap. 

****

--------

"I can't believe she sneezed on me!" Tai yelled at the mirror in the restroom.

"Tai? Is that you?" 

"Yeah, it's me. Izzy, look what Big Bertha did to my shirt," Tai showed Izzy the little "accident".

"Gross!"

"I know. That's not even the worst part! She also tried to clean my shirt with a tissue that she licked!"

Izzy started turning several shades of green and ran into one of the stalls.

"I guess I should go home and get a new shirt. What do you think, Izzy? Izzy?"

Tai heard a toilet flush and saw Izzy walk out. "I think that's a reasonable idea, Tai."

"If this girl sounds so bad, I think you should burn the shirt, Tai. Don't you think so?"

"Yeah, you're right Izzy."

"I didn't say that," Izzy looked bewildered.

"I did," Kari walked out from behind a stall. "It sure stinks in here! You guys ever heard of air fresheners?"

"Kari what are you doing in the GUY'S restroom!" Tai shouted.

"I was looking for you," Kari said, defending herself.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Izzy asked Kari.

"It's half day and no one picked me up!"

"Since when was today half day? Mom and dad never told me," Tai said.

"I know I didn't tell them. I forgot too," Kari said, waving her hand in front of her nose.

"Let's just get you out of here before someone sees you," Tai pushed Kari towards the door.

Before Tai, Izzy and Kari got out of the guy's restroom, the door opened. Tai, Izzy and Kari gasped but soon saw that is was only Matt and T.K.

"Hey Kari!" T.K. said, giving her a high five.

"Half day?" Matt asked Tai.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Uh, guys the bell is going to ring any second now," Izzy glanced down at his watch.

"So, what about these two?" Matt asked Tai.

****

--------

"Joe, can you tell me why you're in my class with a calculus book?" asked the public speaking teacher.

"Oh sorry, wrong class!" Joe ran out the door, leaving the teacher and students stunned.

Joe headed back to his locker, grabbed his physiology books and ran to the right class.

As Joe was running to class, a few of his friends stopped him. 

"What's the rush, Joe?" asked the guys with green hair.

"I'm late to physiology class. See you guys later!" Joe shouted.

"See you at lunch, Joe!" 

****

--------

Sora was in her computer class. Luckily the teacher was asleep, so Jenny and her could talk.

"Tell me, Sora. How come you are friends with the hottest guy in school and you guys aren't going out?"

"Who are you talking about? Izzy?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me!" Jenny grinned. "I'm talking about Matt."

"Why don't you go out with him?" Sora asked Jenny.

"Tai is more my type," Jenny said, as she typed on the computer, "_Tai 3 Jenny_" 

Sora just rolled her eyes.

"So, do you like Matt?"

****

A/N ~~ Well, guess what?! There is going to be another part! With more romance than this…well actually this didn't have romance, but who cares, right?

I started writing this and decided to make this another humor/romance like my other fic, Sweet Beginnings. In case you're wondering, yes this is a Matt/Sora fic! 

BTW, I'll be writing the next parts to:

__

The Nut  
Sweet Beginnings  
The Guardian

****

Just a little FYI!

Isn't this just like me… I now have four different series and none have an ending! Muhahahahaha!

Note: Anyone want to suggest a name for Joe's green haired friend? If so, write in the review, or I could always make up a name…hehehe…


End file.
